Mi angel guardian bakugan
En una ciudad comun y corriente estaba caminando Shun Kazami en direccion a casa de su abuelo. Shun es un joven de pocas palabras, casi no habla con nadie a exepcion de su abuelo y siempre esta solo. Un dia Shun estaba caminando por el parque undido en sus pensamientos, cuando de la nada un joven se pone enfrente de el y Shun se detiene en seco, mira al joven de enfrente que no se mueve y cuando iba a rodiarlo, el joven contesta. ¿?: Shun Kazami Shun voltea a ver al joven sorprendido y le dice. Shun: ¿quien eres tu? ¿?: soy tu angel guardian (sonriendo orgullosa) Shun: ¿mi angel guardian? (incredulo) ¿?: si mi nombre es Dan Kuso (sonriendo) Shun: dices ser mi angel guardian entonces pruebalo. Dan: lo haria pero no ai tiempo para eso. Shun: ¿entonces a que as venido? Dan: vine porque he notado que andas muy solo y eso me preocupa no es bueno que no tengas amigos y que te la pases solo todo el tiempo sin mencionar que tu actitud esta causandome problemas en el paraiso. Shun: ¿mi actitud? ¡¿que haces aqui?¡ Dan: como tu no entiendes me convirtieron en humana asi que estare tras de ti desde ahora. Shun: ¡¿QUE?¡ alejate de mi.....si aprecias tu vida (molesto) Dan: jajaja soy un angel ¿recuerda?..... no puedo morir ¿que pasa no sabes aceptar la compañia? (sonrisa burlona) Shun: NO¡ .... porque son fastidiosas como tu. Dan: pues nimodo porque si no compones tu actitud estare un buen rato contigo (amenazandolo) Shun: ¿quieres apostar? (se acerca a su oido y le susurra seductoramente mientra con el brazo en su cintura) Dan: y-yo (sonrojado) Shun: jajajaja (la suelta y se aleja) Dan: no buelvas a hacer eso escuchaste (molesto y con un leve sonrojo) Shun: esta bien (mira el cielo) es tarde me voy adios (corriendo) Dan: espera (lo sigue) Shun: ya llegue. Shun entra a casa de su abuelo pero al no escuchar respuesta lo empieza a buscar cuando escucha voces en la cocina. Shun: ¿abuelo? Shun se sorprende al escontrarse a Dan sentado en la mesa platicando tranquilamente con su abuelo. Dan: hola Shun (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: ¿Shun porque no me dijiste que tu amigo se quedaria unos dias en la casa? Shun: p-pero como (sorprendido) Dan: de seguro no te acuerda que hace unas horas me dijiste que si podia quedarme en tu casa. Shun: yo no.. (interumpido) abuelo de Shun: no te preocupes Shun ya le di una habitacion para dormir. Dan: si gracias y que vamos a cenar ya tengo hambre (emocionada) Shun: (suspiro) aun no preparo la cena en un rato saldra. abuelo de Shun: bueno entonces yo te ayudo. Shun: no te preocupes yo la preparo (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: bien (se va camino a la sala) Dan: yo te ayudo asi sera mas rapido. Shun: tu me diras como llegaste aqui (molesto) Dan: ya te dije soy tu angel guardian por lo que tengo que saber tu direccion (sonriendo) Shun: pues vete. Dan: ya te dije que no me ire de aqui hasta que cambies tu actitud. Shun: bien entonces si te quedaras por lo menos ayuda en algo (fastidiado) Dan: bien soy muy buena cocinando (sonriendo feliz) En poco tiempo terminaron de hacer la cena y se encontraban cenando. abuelo de Shun: mmm esta deliciosa la cena (feliz) Dan: todo gracias a Shun que es un buen cocinero (sonriendo) Al terminar de cenar. Dan: yo recogo la mesa usted descanse (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: pero eres nuestro invitado. Dan: porfavor es lo menos que puedo hacer por permitirme quedarme en su casa. Shun: Dan tiene razon descansa abuelo. abuelo de Shun: esta bien les are caso buenas noches. Shun y Dan: buenas noches (sonriendo) Dan: descansa Shun yo recogo la mesa. Shun: yo te ayudo. Shun recogia la mesa y Dan lavaba los platos sin querer Shun voltio a ver a Dan y no pudo dejar de mirarla tenia que admitirlo Dan es muy hermosa estubo observandola durante un rato que no se dio cuenta que Dan le hablaba. Dan: ¿Shun? ¿Shun? Shun: he? que pasa Dan? (distraido) Dan: ¿Shun te sientes bien? (preocupado) Shun: he? a si estoy bien que necesitas (bajando la cabeza para que Dan no vea su sonrojo) Dan: nada solo para decirte que ya acabe (sonriendo) Shun: bien. Dan: yo te ayudo. Shun: no yo puedo terminarlo (con las manos arriba para que Dan no atrape el trapo) Dan: pero yo quiero ayudarte (tratando de quitarle el trapo de las manos sin querer Dan resbala y cae ensima de Shun en una posicion muy comprometedora) Shun: ¿estas bien? (tirado en el suelo todo adolorido con los ojos medio abiertos) Dan: si (sonrojado) posicion Dan encima de Shun, Dan con las manos en el pecho de Shun y las piernas abiertas sobre su cintura, Shun con una mano en la cintura de Dan y la otra en su espalda, sus piernas cerradas. Al darse cuenta de la posicion en la que estaban se separan de inmediato totalmente sonrojados. Dan: l-lo s-siento (sonrojado) Shun: ......(se levanta del suelo) Dan: yo mejor me voy a dormir buenas noches ( se levanta sin mirarse) Shun: buenas noches (sonrojado) Continua limpiando y despues se va a dormir a la mañana siguiente Shun y su abuelo son los primeros en despertarse. Shun: ire a despertar a Dan. abuelo de Shun: bien. Al llegar Shun abre la puerta y ve a Dan dormiendo tranquilamente parecia un angel tan tierno y fragil que le dieron ganas de ir a dormir a su lado asi que le enpiesa a hablar. Shun: Dan, Dan (susurrando moviendolo suavemente) Dan: mm (se volteo boca arriba con las manos a los lados y abriendo lentamente los ojos) Shun: Dan (sonrojandose) Dan: ¿que pasa Shun? ( sentandose en la cama) Shun: he? a es hora de despertarse bella durmiente (sonriendo) Dan: bien (sonrojada tayandose los ojos) Shun: el desayuno ya esta listo te esperamos (sonriendo) Dan: si enseguida voy (sonriendo) Shun se fue a la cocina con su abuelo a esperar a Dan no tardo mucho en llegar y todos desayunaran juntos despues Shun y Dan salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad pasaron 3 meses viviendo juntos eran muy felices una noche Dan recibe una carta en la cual le informan que debe regresar en una semana al paraiso cuando iba a regresa a su habitacion se encontro a Shun. Shun: ¿que haces Dan? (viendo la carta) ¿te inviaron una carta? Dan: si, es del paraiso pero no es nada de que preocuparse (sonrisa falsa) Shun: ¿estas seguro? (preocupado) Dan: si, todo esta bien ahora voy a mi habitacion (mirada triste) Shun: ¿que ocultas Dan? *pensamiento* En la habitacion de Dan. Dan: no puedo decirle que me ire ¿que are ahora? *pensamiento* Shun: Dan ¿quieres acompañarme a la heladeria que acaban de abrir? dicen que sus helados estan deliciosos (sonriendo) Dan: no gracias, no tengo apetito (sonrisa falsa) Shun: ¿Dan estas seguro de nada pasa? (preocupado) Dan: si todo esta bien Shun es mas vamos a la heladeria me muero por probar esos helados (sonrisa falsa) Shun: esta bien vamos (sonriendo) En la heladeria Dan pidio un cono de chocolate y Shun uno de vainilla, se sentaron en una mesa a comerse su helado. Dan: gracias por pagar el cono Shun eres muy dulce (sonriendo tiernamente) Shun: no es nada Dan (sonrojado) Dan: (lo prueba) mmm esta delicioso (saboriandolo) Shun: me alegro que te guste (sonriendo) Al terminarse el helado platicaron y se devolvieron a la casa del abuelo de Shun al llegar. Dan: gracias por el helado Shun me diverti mucho espero que se repita (sonriendo) Shun: yo tambien espero salir otra vez (sonriendo) Dan: bueno ya me voy adios (sonriendo) Shun: no tienes que decir adios porque nos veremos mañana. Dan: tienes razon buenas noches (nerviosa) Shun: buenas noches (sonriendo) Cuando Dan estaba subiendo las escaleras se regresa corriendo, Shun se sorprende y se volte cre que se cayo pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando Dan llega con el lo pesca de los ombros se inclina y lo besa fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor y ternura.Shun queda paralisado con el beso, Dan se separa sonrojado y se va a su habitacion. Shun: (se toca los labios) *eran tan dulce* (sonrojandose al pensarlo) Sin darse cuenta el abuelo sde Shun se aserco a el y le habla. abuelo de Shun: hasta que llegas Shun. Shun: abuelo (sorprendido) ¿hace cuanto llegaste? abuelo de Shun: lo suficiente para saber que te enamoraste de Dan. Shun: abuelo yo no- (interrumpido) abuelo de Shun: no te voy a decir nada solo que tengas cuidado de enamorarte de Dan. Shun: ¿porque lo dices? (intrigado) abuelo de Shun: Shun tu sabes que Dan no es como nosotros el pertenece a otro lugar. Shun: ¿pero como sabes eso? abuelo de Shun: no olvides que fui un gran ninja, ademas de que Dan se puede ir en cualquier momento. Shun: tienes razon abuelo (triste) Shun y su abuelo se fueron a dormir. los dias pasaron rapido y faltaban 2 dias para que Dan se marchara nadie notaba que pronto se iria y menos cuando hoy era el cumpleaños de Shun, el abuelo de Shun lo mando a comprar alguna cosas, mientras Dan y el abuelo de Shun decoraban la casa para cuando llegara Shun. Dan: ya acabe de poner los adornos (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: bien los bocadillos ya estan listos (sonriendo) Dan: debemos escondernos en cualquier momento llegara. Ellos se escondieron cuando llega Shun pone las compras en la cocina y se dirige a la sala cuando llegan todos gritan sorpresa. Shun: AAaaa¡¡ (sorprendido) abuelo de Shun: sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños (sonriendo, abrazandolo y dandole el regalo de cumpleaños) Dan: sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños Shun (sonriendo) Shun: gracias (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: no hay nada que agradecer Dan queria que te hicieramos una fiesta el merece todo el credito. Dan: eso no es cierto lo hicimos juntos (sonriendo) Shun abre el regalo. Shun: si (abrio el regalo) gracias abuelo es un bonito sueter. abuelo de Shun: no tienes nada que agradecer (sonriendo) Comieron pastel, platicaron hasta que se hizo de noche y fueron limpiando todo. Dan: vallase a dormir nosotros limpiaremos (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: ¿estan seguros de que no quieren ayuda? Dan: no se preocupe duerma tranquilo buenas noches (sonriendo) Shun: buenas noches abuelo (sonriendo) abuelo de Shun: buenas noches. El abuelo de Shun se fue a dormir y Dan y Shun limpiaron cuando acabaron se dirigieron a sus habitaciones hasta que Dan le hablo a Shun. Dan: lamento no haberte comprado un regalo Shun y no se que darte de cumpleaños pideme lo que quiereas (entuciasmada) Shun: ¿lo que sea? (sonrisa pervertida) Dan: lo que sea (sonriendo) Shun: bien entonces (lo pesca de la mano y lo lleva a su cuarto) Dan: ¿que hacemos aqui Shun? (nervioso) Shun: solo me daras tu regalo de cumpleaños (sonrisa pervertida) Dan: y como que quieres- (interrumpido) Shun lo besa en los labios al principio suave y lento, Dan se sorprendio pero no rechazo el beso para despues convertirlo en uno apasionado. Dan: Shun (sonrojado) Shun: ¿no me digas que no te gusto? (viendo a Dan seductoramente) Dan: bueno si me gusto mucho y- (interrumpido) Shun se pone ensima de el y se quita la camisa mientras besa a Dan y lo despoja de sus ropas quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Shun: Dan tienes un cuerpo hermoso (sonriendo) Dan: g-gracias S-Shun (sonrojado) Shun continuo besando a Dan y en el cuarto solo se pudieron escuchar puros gemidos probinientes de los susodichos duraron toda la noche al terminar quedaron exaustos. Dan: e-eso f-fue increible (sonrojado y Feliz) Shun: si lo se cariño fue inolvidable (sonriendo Feliz) Ambos se quiedaron dormidos Shun al despertarse sonrio al ver a Dan a un lado de el durmindo placidamente lo beso en los labios y le susurro. Shun: despierta mi pequeño angel ya amanecio (susurrando) Dan: mi amor buenos dias (bosteso) Shun: buenos dias es hora de levantarnos. Dan. no quiero, quiero estar asi siempre contigo a mi lado (sonriendo) Shun: yo tambien daria lo que fuera por estar contigo asi pero mi abuelo nos descubrira. Dan: si lo se (lo besa y coge su ropa para cambiarse) Ambos se cambian mirandose con mucho amor, al terminar de cambiarse bajan a desayunar juntos. abuelo de Shun: buenos dias. Shun y Dan: buenos dias (sonriendo sonrojados) El desayuno fue rapido al terminar Dan se fue a su habitacio como alma que lleva el diablo y en la cocina quedaron Shun y su abuelo mirando el apuro de Dan. abuelo de Shun: ¿sabes que le pasa? Shun: ni idea. Dan al llegar a su habitacion empezo a llorar seria su ultimo dia no queria irse aqui encontro a una familia y a Shun el amor de su vida. Dan lloro hasta que tocaron la puerta. Dan: ¿quien es? (voz llorosa) Shun: soy yo Shun ¿puedo pasar? Dan: si pasa (limpiando sus lagrimas) Shun: ¿Dan te pasa algo? (preocupado) Dan: ¿porque lo preguntas? Shun: has estado llorando pofavor dime ¿porque lloras? (preocupado) Dan: ¿Shun podemos ir al parque? (ojitos de perrito) Shun: si claro vamos. Al llegar Dan no dijo ninguna palabra esto preocupaba a Shun mucho haci que le compro su helado favorito pero Dan seguia triste, se sentaron en una banca y Dan decieo hablar. Dan: Shun tengo que decirte algo muy importante es sobre la carta que recibi (triste) Shun: ¿que pasa con la carta? (preocupado) Dan: la carta que me imbiaron desde el paraiso decia que yo tenia que volver en una semana (llorando) Shun: no (susurro) A Shun se le habia roto el corazon no queria que se fuera no despues de la noche tan maravillosa que tuvieron juntos, no despues de que cuido de el y lo ayudo , no podia dejar a su angel marcharse asi como asi no debia dejarlo ir. Dan: Shun no quiero irme, queiro quiedarme contigo (abrazandolo mientras lloraba en su pecho) Shun: Dan (abrazandola conteniendo las lagrimas que ansiaban salir por sus ojos) Dan: Shun prometeme que nunca me olvidaras, prometemelo (dejandolo de abrazarlo y mirandolo a los ojos) Shun: no te lo prometo...... te lo juro (abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas queriendo no dejarlo ir) jamas olvidaria a mi pequeño angel jamas. Dan: (lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas no queriendo separarse de el nunca) Shun: ¿cuando te vaz? (separandose y mirandola a los ojos) Dan: hoy en la noche (triste) Shun: tan pronto (no pudiendo contener las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla) Dan: perdoname no haberte dicho esto antes no queria lastimarte y al final termine haciendote sufrir mas porfavor perdoname Shun (triste) Shun: no tengo nada que perdonarte aprovechemos lo que nos queda de tiempo para estar juntos (secandose las lagrimas) Dan: tienes razon no debemos llorar estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa (secandose las lagrimas) Shun: si (beso a Dan en los labios) Dan: y que aremos (sonrojado) Shun: divertirnos (sonriendo) Shun y Dan se la pasaron todo el dia justos en el parque de diversiones, la heladeria, cine, jardin de rosas etc. al anocheser. Dan: es el momento de decir adios pero no hay que ponernos tristes yo siempre estare contigo cuidandome (sonrio) Shun: si siempre estaremos juntos, mi pequeño angel (sonriendo) De repente antes que Dan se fuera llega una carta del paraiso informandole que por el gran progreso que hizo como su angel guardian se le permitira quedarse en la tierra el tiempo que dese siempre que cumpla con su trabajo. Dan con la noticia empezo a llorar y corrio a abrazar a Shun diciendole que se queda. Dan: Shun me quedo, me quedo (llorando Feliz) Shun: Dan (sonriendo Feliz) Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo y despues se miraron a los ojos y sus labios se fueron asercando hasta fundirlos en un beso de amor al separarse. Shun: TE AMO (sonriendo) Dan: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO (sonriendo) Caminaron juntos hasta la casa agarados de la mano, no les importaban las habladurias de la gente ya que sabian que su amor podria con todo lo que se les pusiera en su camino porque estaba junto a su angel guardian. *FIN* Categoría:Romance